Deceive
by Master of Mad
Summary: Lucius, en prison, se rend compte de ses erreurs passés. La fin semble proche, mais sait-il vraiment ce qui l'attend au bout? Post tome 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Deceive (et oui c'est de l'anglais! Moi qui pensait ne jamais mettre un seul titre en anglais, trouvant que ça avait un côté snob...Bon bah finalement! ;; Si jamais quelqu'un a la flemme de chercher dans le dico, faites moi signe ;) )

**Auteur **Master of Mad

**Disclamer: **Oui j'avoue, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas...Heu non m'sieur l'inspecteur, je les ai pas volés, juste empruntés! Oui oui je vais les rendre...Je peux garder la chemise de Lucius quand même? Comment ça il en a besoin? Rooh làlà même pas drôle! (je ne me fait pas d'argent non plus!) Seul l'histoire et les quelques personnages que je fais apparaître sont à moi èé

**Résumé: **Lucius est condamné. Il voit désormais sa vie sous un autre angle... (forcement un peu angst mais point trop n'en faut)

**Avertissement: **Ceci est du yaoi, donc si l'idée de relations entre deux hommes vous répugne, passez votre chemin! Je ne tiendrais aucun compte des réflexions à ce sujet, vous être prévenus. Cela se passe après le tome 5, après la chute de Voldemort, lorsque Harry et co ont donc finit leurs études, après la 7ième année.

**Il n'y a pas vraiment de couples, juste quelques allusions à deux trois possibilités. **

**note: **Non, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics, mais là j'ai fait une ch'tite pause HPSinon fait remarquable, ayant enfin changé de pc, plus de plantages! Mon retard possible devrait seulement être dû à ma vie mouvementée. (erf) Voilà, je crois que c'est tout...Si vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur le site, laissez moi votre adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre1:**

C'était la fin. Lucius l'avait apprit quelques temps auparavant, alors qu'il croupissait dans sa cellule à Azkaban. Le gardien, l'air aussi concerné par la nouvelle qu'il aurait pu l'être devant la perte d'une feuille de papier blanche, lui avait annoncé ce matin.

En quoi aux yeux de l'ancien mangemort cette réaction était-elle étonnante? Elle le devenait tout simplement car peu après la fuite des détraqueurs, venus rejoindre le camp du seigneur des ténèbres, ce bon vieux Dumbledore avait reprit les choses en main, et les avait remplacés par des humains, dotés de pouvoirs cela va de soi.

Le vieux était peut-être un peu taré sur les bords, il n'était pas encore sénile. Les personnes choisies avaient donc toute sa confiance. Peut-être était-ce une unité d'élite, formée par des aurors triés sur le volet, songea Lucius d'un air détaché. Toujours était-il qu'il n'en avait pas reconnu un seul parmi le peu qu'il en avait vu. Ils ne semblaient pas être les aurors auxquels il avait déjà eu affaire dans le passé...

Quant à son gardien, il n'avait jamais vraiment vu son visage, ce dernier se tenait toujours dans l'ombre, sa sempiternelle casquette vissée sur le crâne.

D'ailleurs son garde attitré ne se souciait pas franchement de la disparition prochaine de son prisonnier. Il ne paraissait ni content ni affecté par cela. Ça devait lui être complètement indifférent. Sans doute qu'après, on allait lui affecter quelqu'un d'autre, peut être un de ces mangemorts qui se plaignaient tout le temps de leur nouvelle condition. Les seuls capables de les calmer étaient des gardiens comme le sien. Comme il ne parlait pas, c'était épuisant et surtout inutile de l'insulter, et en général ils finissaient par se calmer plutôt rapidement.

Lucius n'avait jamais eu une seule conversation avec "son" gardien. Hormis le fait que c'était un homme assez grand, qui ne devait pas être plus vieux que lui, peut être la trentaine, il ne savait rien de lui. Il n'avait même jamais entendu le simple son de sa voix...

Comment était-il, lui même désormais? Ses cheveux, autrefois platine, dont il prenait si soin pendaient lamentablement autour de son visage émacié, en un long rideau sale et terne.

Lui qui s'occupait tellement de son apparence auparavant, avait à présent une fine barbe de 3 jours qui couvrait le bas de son visage, son teint était pâle de ne pas avoir vu la lumière du jour depuis longtemps. Ses yeux avaient eux aussi perdu de leur éclat et d'impressionnantes cernes soulignaient son regard.

Ses traits étaient tirés, ce qui montrait son épuisement et sa fatigue, tout comme son corps, qui plutôt que mince était maigre.

Rajoutons à cela sa tenue de prisonnier, il était franchement pathétique, quand on repensait à l'image pleine de noblesse qu'il avait avant. Ses ennemis devaient rire de lui...

Oui, ils devaient bien rire, ceux qu'il avait bafoués, manipulés, soumis, maintenant que leur revanche leur était accordée.

Voldemort définitivement vaincu, le calme était revenu sur l'Angleterre et le monde sorcier en général. Black avait été réhabilité, bien que mort, ça ne lui soit plus très utile. Comment cet idiot de Fudge avait-il pu croire un seul instant que Black, le griffondor si courageux ai pu livrer ses amis? Cela le dépassait, mais au final, ça avait bien servit leurs plans.

Mais lui aussi avait échoué. Il s'était fourvoyé en choisissant ce camp. Toutes ces années n'avaient été qu'une longue suite d'erreurs. Il avait tout gâché, piétinant les sentiments de ceux qui l'aimaient, manipulant ceux qui croyaient en lui ou encore qui l'admiraient. Il n'avait fait que se jouer d'eux...Pour en arriver là.

Lucius poussa un soupir désabusé. Qu'avait-il obtenu finalement? Rien de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà. Le pouvoir, l'argent, les femmes...Son nom le lui offrait déjà. La simple évocation de ces quelques lettres suffisait à effrayer les sorciers de moindre envergure, les autres le craignant pour des raisons plus justifiés.

Il fallait avouer que les Malefoy n'avaient jamais compté d'enfant de chœur parmi eux. Ils avaient toujours été puissants, et disposaient d'une importante fortune, acquise on ne savait trop comment au fil des siècles.

En tout cas, ils leur avaient été facile d'imposer leurs idées et d'influencer d'autres familles nobles, ce qui avait donné une bonne place aux Malefoy parmi ceux ci.

Ils étaient ainsi présent un peu partout dans divers domaines, notamment les affaires et la politique. On retrouvait souvent un Malefoy au ministère, d'une manière ou d'une autre, occupant des postes importants, voire clef dans certains secteurs.

Cela avait bien servit celui-dont-on n'est-pas-censé-prononcer-le-nom, mais est-ce que à lui, cela avait réellement été utile?

Alors qu'il était prisonnier depuis quelques années déjà, personne n'était venu l'aider. Bien qu'il ait abandonné son maître lors de sa première chute, il était revenu vers lui. Sans doute la deuxième plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Voldemort s'était servit de lui autant que ça lui avait été possible, puis, voyant clairement les risques qu'impliquait une telle mission de "récupération", il avait au final choisit d'abandonner son serviteur.

Lucius pouvait aisément deviner les pensées du serpent. C'était à la fois un exemple et une punition pour lui et sa famille, du moins pendant les deux premières années de son emprisonnement. Puis alors que Draco finissait sa dernière année, (la septième), le seigneur des ténèbres, soit disant imbattable avait été détruit.

Définitivement cette fois. Potter avait vaincu, qui l'eut cru? Enfin qui aurait pu le croire parmi les mangemorts?

Enfin ce n'était pas comme si le blond avait un quelconque espoir de sortir vivant d'ici, sinon il devait avouer que lorsqu'il l'avait apprit, passé le choc de la nouvelle, il avait été plutôt..._content. _

C'était un autre gardien qui lui avait apprit. A peine plus bavard que le sien, svelte, un visage jeune mais ses yeux sombres trahissait le fait que la guerre l'avait déjà marqué. Il lui avait dit un matin. Lucius venait de se réveiller après une nuit un peu agitée. Il avait fait un rêve étrange, mais ne se souvenait pas de son contenu. Le jeune gardien aux cheveux clairs était arrivé, essoufflé d'avoir tant couru.

Sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle, il dit quelques mots au gardien du blond qui se releva, intrigué. Le second gardien hocha la tête, et celui qui venait d'arriver se dirigea vers lui.

"Ton maître est mort."

Ce fut ainsi qu'il apprit la chute de Voldemort, réputé invincible. Plus tard, Lupin, l'un des seuls membres de l'ordre qui venait parfois le voir lui avait raconté avec plus ou moins de détails. Lupin semblait attendre une réaction de sa part. Le blond planta ses yeux froids sur lui, relevant la tête. Rémus, l'air un peu moins épuisé qu'à l'ordinaire, l'observait anxieusement, se demandait si l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, jadis puissant, orgueilleux et impatient, n'allait pas finir par crier que cela ne pouvait être un mensonge, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

Mais non. Lucius le fixait intensément, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise, sans qu'il ose faire une remarque. Le blond comptait au départ le laisser comme ça, à attendre...Mais il avait finit par répondre, d'une voix rendue rauque par le manque d'occasion de discuter.

"Vous allez pouvoir vous reposer." Et il n'avait rien ajouté de plus, sous l'œil surpris de Rémus. Que voulait-il dire par là? De toute façon, le blond avait vite laissé tomber l'idée de sortir d'ici. Il n'avait jamais compté sur le secours des mangemorts, pas même la première année, qui fut évidemment la plus dure. Il avait dû en effet s'habituer à être considéré comme un moins que rien, lui qui était d'ordinaire celui qui méprisait les autres. On lui avait clairement fait comprendre quelle était désormais sa place, et peu à peu il avait appris à composer avec.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de combien il avait été insupportable au début, exigeant maintes et maintes choses, son avocat entre autre, mais on lui avait dit qu'on s'occuperait de lui uniquement quand on aurait réglé le sort de Voldemort.

L'homme, un auror aux longs cheveux noirs, à peine âgé de 25 ans ans, lui avait sortit ça dans un ricanement.

Une cicatrice assez récente sur sa joue gauche lui donnait un air effrayant, d'autant plus qu'elle saignait assez régulièrement, la plaie ne se refermant pas correctement.

Lucius avait trouvé cela écœurant, puis avait pensé que l'homme qui était plutôt beau par ailleurs, aurait dû aller à Sainte Mangouste, puisque la blessure était de toute évidence magique, ou alors l'objet qui avait fait cela avait été imprégné de poison. Mais l'inconnu n'avait probablement pas le temps, car déjà il repartit, et Lucius ne le revit plus.

Toujours est-il qu'il considérait ses "camarades" mangemorts tout au plus comme des compagnons de carnage, et parfois s'entendaient-ils un peu plus, partageant les mêmes idées et la même volonté implacable.

Certains ne vivaient que pour servir leur maître, tels les lâches comme Quedever, ou les plus fervents partisans type Croupton fils, ou cette espèce de chienne de Bellatrix, tandis que d'autres en profitaient pour avancer dans la hiérarchie et finalement réaliser leurs ambitions.

Tous ou presque manigançaient milles plans fourbes pour se faire bien voir par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et par la même occasion (étrangement cela allait souvent de paire) éliminer l'un de ses concurrents, en profitant des erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre. Parfois même, ils complotaient dans l'espoir vain de prendre la place de seigneur incontesté, mais ces traîtres étaient rapidement débusqués si leurs envies de gloire leur montait trop à la tête, et les rares à avoir osé avaient disparut dans la nature après un châtiment exemplaire...

Ce qui les ressemblait en fait, peut être plus que leur crainte inavouée du serpent, c'était la volonté d'écraser les faibles, et la certitude de leur supériorité sur ceux ci, c'est-à-dire beaucoup de monde, songea-t-il avec une certaine amertume mêlée de sarcasmes.

Tout en regardant avec attention le mur de pierre en face de lui, son esprit était complètement perdu dans le flot de souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Il passa ses longues mains fines sur son visage pâle. La sensation de sa peau et de la barbe qui piquait un peu sous ses doigts le ramenait un peu à la réalité.

Certes entre mangemorts ils "partageaient des choses". Mais ils n'avaient rien d'amis. Un long soupir s'échappa de sa gorge douloureuse à cause de sa soif. Il se saisit de la cruche d'eau qui reposait sur la petite table bancale, l'un des seuls objets qui meublait plus ou moins sa cellule, attrapa le verre et se servit en remplissant à ras bord.

Puis il trempa les lèvres et avala l'eau fraîche d'une traite.

Il reposa le verre, le lâchant plus qu'il ne le posait. Qu'avait-il fait de sa vie? Le seul ami qu'il avait eu, il l'avait perdu? Séverus avait en effet préféré se ranger aux côtés de Dumbledore, comme il l'avait apprit en prison. Il avait eu raison, bien que son rôle d'espion avait sans doute dû lui compter beaucoup.

Depuis la chute de Voldemort, ils s'étaient peu à peu éloignés, Séverus reprenant son rôle de professeur à Poudlard, et Lucius cherchant à se débarrasser de certaines affaires de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, au cas où quelqu'un aurait l'idée saugrenue de faire une perquisition chez lui.

Il avait donc poursuit ses petites affaires, réussissant à obtenir un poste au ministère, satisfait de faire ainsi enrager Arthur Weasley, cet espèce de pouilleux, qui bien que sorcier de pur souche, s'abaissait à s'intéresser aux moldus.

C'était ce qu'il pensait à l'époque.

Mais un séjour à Azkaban vous fait considérer les choses autrement. Séverus avait fait le bon choix, et il l'avait définitivement perdu. Lui en revanche...On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était le cas. Bien sûr, fut un temps, il était craint et respecté de ses pairs, et il était en quelque sorte une personnalité incontournable du monde sorcier, que cela plaise ou non.

Maintenant...C'était loin d'être la cas. La plupart des aurors auxquels il avait eu à faire depuis qu'il était incarcéré l'avait traité avec un mépris tel qu'il vous faisait douter de votre condition d'humain. Pourtant, même si Lucius n'avait jamais été un grand partisan de la démocratie, il se souvenait tout de même de la déclaration des droits de l'homme et du citoyen; "Les hommes naissent libres et égaux en droit"...Mais le fait qu'il ai si souvent bafoué ceci ne lui donnait pas le droit de se plaindre.

Cependant, les aurors ne comprenaient pas qu'ainsi ils agissaient comme leurs ennemis à mépriser leurs prisonniers. Enfin Lucius ne leur jetait pas la pierre, il avait user de sa suprématie plus que de raison sur bien des personnes, et avait de nombreuses fois été exécrable, méprisant et hautain, après tout ce n'était que justice qu'on lui rende la pareille.

Au début, cela l'avait grandement outré, puis peu à peu il avait commencé à comprendre ce qu'avait pu ressentir ses victimes, à se faire traiter ainsi alors qu'on sait pertinemment que l'on vaut quelque chose, ou non. C'était une manière comme une autre d'enfoncer les gens, en leur faisant sentir que leur misérable et pathétique existence n'avait aucun intérêt à vos yeux. Quelque chose capable de détruire un homme. Mais le fait que les "gentils" fassent de même avait finalement renforcé son sentiment selon lequel, quels que soient les idéaux, il existait toujours des hommes pour se croire supérieurs.

Lucius n'avait jamais nié que ce qu'il avait fait était mal. Tuer des gens, même pour servir une quelconque idée n'avait jamais été une réelle solution. pourtant il l'avait fait. Il avait largement eu le temps de le regretter dans sa petite cellule froide.

Donc les méthodes étaient mauvaises, qu'elles soient employées par un camp ou l'autre. Cela, ces aurors ne l'avaient apparemment pas compris.

Lucius restait silencieux alors que toutes ces pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit. En y réfléchissant bien, ce qu'il l'avait le plus énervé en arrivant ici, ce n'était pas tant le mépris des uns, un sentiment dont il avait l'habitude, mais plutôt l'indifférence notoire des gardiens pour son cas. Tout ceux qu'il avait "croisé" jusqu'à présent n'avaient que faire de lui, et se souciaient peu de ses états d'âme. Qu'il s'agisse du personnage venu lui apporter la nouvelle de la mort de son ancien maître, de la femme qui l'avait soigné une fois qu'il était tombé malade ( non par manque de soleil, parce qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lucius Malefoy de s'exposer à l'astre) ou encore son gardien attitré comme il s'amusait à l'appeler (intérieurement bien sûr).

Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa première rencontre avec "son" gardien.

**_Flash-back:_**

_Lucius avait été littéralement jeté dans la cellule par les deux aurors musclés qui avaient été chargés de l'amener à Azkaban, après sa capture dû à l'échec complet de sa mission au ministère. _

_"Tout ça à cause de ces incapables! Si Grey était venu avec nous au lieu de cette bande d'abrutis, le gamin ne nous aurait pas échappé! Mais c'est vrai que le seigneur des ténèbres réserve Grey pour des tâches plus conséquentes...Peuh, je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, mais il est très important, apparemment. On dirait que le serpent le considère comme son joker... " pesta-t-il intérieurement._

_Il se releva et insulta copieusement les deux aurors, les traitant de noms fleuris, ce qui les fit bien évidemment rire aux éclats._

_-Hé tu entends ça Jack? Je ne pensais pas que Malefoy avait un tel vocabulaire! _

_-Moi non plus, fit l'autre tout en donnant un coup de coude à son acolyte. Je pensais plutôt que Malefoy ne s'adresserait même pas à deux misérables comme nous, mais il a daigné nous faire part de son mécontentement! J'espère que vos appartements vous conviennent, Monsieur Malefoy, continua le plus jeune qui se prénommait Jack en toute logique. _

_Il se tourna vers Lucius et celui ci put l'examiner à loisir. Les cheveux châtains en bataille, la mine réjouie, mince, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de 22 ans! Son coéquipier semblait plus âgé. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombait sur une partie de son visage,sa stature était plus imposante toutefois et il souriait lui aussi._

_A sa réflexion, le blond ne put se retenir de répondre tout aussi ironiquement: _

_-Oh mais oui, c'est parfait, quoi qu'un peu plus petit que chez moi, et ça manque de soleil, mais je devrais m'y faire! grinça-t-il. Le jeune Jack lui sourit, amusé._

_-Hé bien je ne penserait pas que vous seriez aussi loquace! Amusez vous bien! On va boire une bière Pete? Je connais un bar sympa pas loin..._

_-Ouais, bonne idée, j'ai besoin de me détendre après cette dure journée! Et Lucius les regarda partir, médusé par leur attitude désinvolte. Quant au gardien, malgré ses nombreuses injonctions au début de son séjour, il ne s'était jamais adressé à lui. _

_Il l'avait regardé, l'air passablement amusé la nuit où il avait râlé contre les couvertures, demandant son avocat et se refusant à abandonner ses idées d'être servit comme son rang le lui permettait en temps normal, c'est-à-dire avant qu'il ne fasse cette malheureuse erreur et qu'il se fasse capturer, après une lutte acharné contre des heu... des gamins. Mais ces sales petites pestes leur avaient donné du fil à retordre, malgré leur taille de microbe. _

_Enfin malgré tout ce qu'il avait tenté, le gardien n'avait rien fait, s'étant juste contenté de lui amener une couverture supplémentaire avec un léger sourire ironique._

_Mais pas une seule fois il ne s'était laissé déstabilisé par le comportement odieux du prisonnier, et il n'avait pas répandu sa colère contre lui, quoiqu'il aurait pu, avec tout ce que lui avait dit ou plutôt hurlé le blond. Heureusement pour tout les deux, Malefoy avait finit par comprendre combien il était inutile d'agir ainsi et s'était par conséquent calmé._

_Cependant une nuit..._

_Lucius n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se sentait mal, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. De la sueur perlait sur son font, sa peau était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Il tenta de se lever pour se rafraichir un peu, mais son corps semblait lourd comme du plomb. Il ne parvient qu'à pousser un faible râle. Après il ne se souvenait plus vraiment ce qui s'était passé, mais il se retrouva dans les bras de son gardien, qui le souleva comme un fétu de paille, bien que lui même ne paraissait pas spécialement musclé. Lucius lui jeta un regard éteint par la fièvre qui le rongeait, un peu intrigué._

_-Ça va aller, murmura l'homme. Sa voix était étrangement douce, et chaude. En voyant son visage d'aussi près, malgré la fièvre, le blond pouvait voir combien il était beau...Mais avec la faible luminosité de la nuit et sa fièvre, il ne se souvenait pas exactement de ses traits._

_Le lendemain matin il se réveilla dans un lit plus confortable que celui de sa cellule. Il était selon toute logique à l'infirmerie. Il leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui d'une belle femme d'une trentaine d'années._

_-Bonjour lui dit-elle calmement. Vous vous sentez mieux? Je vous ai administré quelques médicaments qui devraient vous remettre d'aplomb, vous devriez bientôt pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie. Elle se leva et Malefoy la regarda faire, alors qu'elle se saisissait d'un dossier et commençait à le parcourir._

_-Qui m'a amené ici? demanda-t-il sans préambule, tout en se redressant un peu sur les oreillers. Il avait l'impression que cela n'avait été qu'un rêve._

_-Je crois bien que c'est votre gardien, mais je ne saurais vous dire son nom. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de lui parler avant. Il faut avouer qu'en plus il n'est pas franchement loquace, soupira-t-elle. Lucius sourit. Comme quoi ce n'était pas seulement face à lui qu'il était ainsi..._

**_Fin du flash back_**

Finalement, le gardien ne l'avait pas laissé agoniser tout seul. Enfin il avait sûrement reçu des directives pour ne pas laisser mourir les prisonniers, après tout le vieux fou (c'est-à dire Dumbledore) tenait à ce que chacun d'entre eux ai un procès juste, même si pour lui, tout était déjà couru d'avance.

Il n'y avait que sa mort qui pourrait réparer ce qu'il avait fait.

Rien d'autre que la mort...

* * *

Suite au prochain chapitre! ;) j'espère que ça vous a plu! (au départ c'était censé être un one shot, mais c'est trop long alors je l'ai divisé en deux chapitres.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **Deceive

**Auteur **Master of Mad

**Disclamer: **Oui je dis et je le répète: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas! Je jure que je les rendrait en bon état! Mais vous trouvez pas qu'il est chou Lucius en prisonnier? Je lui offre volontiers la tenue XD Et non, je ne me fais toujours pas d'argent en écrivant ceci!  
Seul l'histoire et les quelques personnages que je fais apparaître sont à moi.

**Résumé: **Lucius, en prison, _raisonne_. Et oui, il faut avouer qu'il a beaucoup de temps libre devant lui! Alors pourquoi s'en priver? Petite incursion dans l'esprit malefoyen en perspective ;)

**Avertissement: **Ceci est du yaoi, donc si l'idée de relations entre deux hommes vous répugne, passez votre chemin! Je ne tiendrais aucun compte des réflexions à ce sujet, vous être prévenus.

Cela se passe après le tome 5, après la chute de Voldemort, lorsque Harry et co ont donc finit leurs études, après la 7ième année.

**note:**  
Mince, je me rend compte qu'en fait, il arrive beaucoup de choses qui n'étaient pas prévues, comme l'arrivée inopiné de nouveaux personnages...Alors, couple ou pas couple? Je me pose encore la question Et voilà comment se retrouver avec ce qui était censé être un one shot...snif

Si vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur le site, laissez moi votre adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2:**

Il fallait que Lucius se reprenne. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser aller comme ça à la mélancolie et à l'analyse particulièrement poussé des moindres détails de sa petite vie. Enfin, après tout, lui qui ne s'était quasiment jamais posé de question sur sa propre personne, et avait toujours agit selon ses instincts, c'était peut être bien temps qu'il le fasse.

En réalité c'était facile de ne jamais revenir sur soi, car cela donnait l'impression de ne jamais avoir fait d'erreurs, ou encore d'avoir mené sa vie comme on l'entendait et de ne rien regretter. Mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'une fuite, parce qu'on avait peur de se retrouver seul avec soi même.

Qui ne s'était jamais regardé dans une glace avec l'impression que la personne que nous renvoyait le miroir ne pouvait être nous? Cette sensation de contradiction au plus profond de son âme était désagréable au plus au point.

Lucius se demandait si lui aussi finalement, il n'avait pas laissé tomber ses grandes idées d'adolescent et ses rêves d'enfant au profit du pouvoir et de ce sentiment exaltant de puissance qui vous étreignait lorsque des vies reposaient dociles, entre vous mains.

Ainsi, Lucius était en droit, peut être même en devoir d'établir le bilan de sa (trop courte) vie. Après tout, il en avait bien le temps...Et ce temps, il ne l'avait pas laissé à ses victimes, qui avaient juste senti la mort les étreindre, sans comprendre comment cela s'était produit, dans un éclair de lumière verte.

Bien sûr, certains avaient pressenti le danger, et de rudes combats s'en étaient ensuivis.  
Les deux camps avaient perdu bon nombre de membres à travers ces affrontements, mais pendant cette période, il arrivait souvent que les mangemorts aient le dessus, grâce à des méthodes lâches et viles, et surtout à leur pratique de la magie noire, à laquelle se refusait en toute logique leurs ennemis.

Mais à cause de cet engagement maudit, il avait tout perdu.  
Sa femme, son fils, et son seul véritable ami, Sévérus.  
Sévérus...Lucius se souvenait parfaitement de leur première rencontre. C'était lors de sa rentrée en seconde année à Poudlard.

Il s'était tranquillement installé à sa table -celle des serpentards bien entendu- parmi ses camarades, attirés comme des abeilles autour du miel par le blondinet, qui déjà faisait preuve d'une grand maîtrise de la magie, avec une avance certaine en ce qui concernait les sortilèges offensifs et autres potions. De plus, c'était un élève qui quoique peu studieux, retenait vite, ce qui lui valait crainte et respect de la part de la grande partie des secondes années, qu'ils s'agissent d'élèves de sa maison ou non.

Quant aux autres, le simple nom de Malefoy suffisait pour qu'ils se méfient (pour les sorciers pur souche évidemment) ou qu'ils l'admirent.  
Résultat, cela dissuadait de s'en prendre à lui.

_Ainsi assis à la lourde table en bois de chêne parmi Rosier, Lestrange et autres abrutis qui composaient sa troupe, il assistait avec délectation à la répartition des premières années, déjà orchestré par Minerva McGonagall, alias "McGo" ou "la vielle chouette"._

_Le traditionnel chant du choixpeau, qui comme d'habitude délirait sur les qualités des différentes maisons composant l'école achevé, venait le tour des nouveaux._

_Ce que Lucius suivit avec intérêt, écoutant pour la première (et sans doute la dernière) fois de sa vie McGo avec autant d'attention. Il se réjouissait de voir leur mine apeurée, omettant le fait qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il avait été dans semblable situation._

_-Black, Sirius! prononça Minerva d'une voix claire._

_Un Black? Lucius se redressa sur son séant, lui qui était auparavant avachi sur la table, trouvant déjà le temps long. Il savait pertinemment, comme tout bon serpentard qui se respecte (sauf Crable et Goyle, mais étant donné leur QI de mouche morte, on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir) que les Black s'étaient toujours retrouvés à Serpentard, comme toute bonne vielle famille noble de sang pur qui se respecte. _

_Le jeune garçon renifla avec morgue, et donna un léger coup de coude à Sokar, un jeune garçon au teint doré et aux yeux noisettes.  
Ce dernier se tourna vers Lucius, intrigué par cette soudaine familiarité.  
Le blond dit alors à ses camarades, d'un ton plein d'assurance:_

_-Celui là, c'est certain, sera bientôt parmi nous._

_Chacun détailla alors le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, qui avançait en direction du choixpeau magique d'un air sûr de lui. Du moins c'est ce qu'il paraissait. _

_Car malgré son air déterminé et assuré, le mouvement de ses mains jouant avec une quelconque babiole trahissait sa nervosité. Il s'assit lourdement sur le tabouret et empoigna le choixpeau. Quelques instants plus tard, l'objet s'exclama:_

_-Griffondor! Les Serpentards observèrent estomaqués le brun rejoindre, l'air soulagé, sa table sous les applaudissements. _

_Lucius soupira et décida de ne même pas chercher à comprendre. Les noms et les personnes qui leurs étaient associés se succédaient et il fallait bien avouer qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer. Il vit bien sûr passer Lupin, à l'époque déjà il avait l'air fatigué, bien que ses mèches châtains cachaient quelque peu ses cernes. _

_Puis il y eut Rogue. Un garçon mince aux cheveux noirs corbeaux dont plusieurs mèches retombaient sur son visage pâle. Ses yeux obsidienne ressortait parfaitement sur sa peau claire. Ses vêtements semblaient bon marché, même à cette distance. Lucius renifla à nouveau de dédain, mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur le statut de sa famille, ni sur quoi que soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Il le contempla juste s'avancer d'un air aussi digne que possible, sans se prendre les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier trop grande pour lui, ce qui était assez difficile en soi. Rien que pour ça, on pouvait lui accorder un certain mérite. Après un court temps de réflexion, le chapeau s'exclama:_

_-Serpentard! Comme toujours, la maison applaudit. _

_Sévérus ne sachant pas trop où se mettre, s'approcha assez lentement de la table. Comme il restait une place à coté de Sokar, celui ci l'invita à s'asseoir.  
Il lui sourit aimablement, ce qui rassura quelque peu le brun. _

_Des fois, Malefoy se demandait vraiment ce qu'un être si calme et tranquille pouvait bien faire à serpentard, d'autant plus qu'il ne participait aucunement aux rixes entre maisons. Il ne faisait que répliquer à ceux qui s'en prenaient spécialement à lui._

_Mais notre serpentard apprendrait plus tard quelles étaient les raisons qui faisait de Sokar un membre de sa maison.  
Rogue répondit laconiquement aux quelques questions que le brun lui posa.  
En faisant un effort de mémoire, notre ami prisonnier pouvait reconstituer aisément la conversation qui fut brève. _

_- Tu connaissais déjà le monde magique avant, prononça le brun d'un ton de constatation.  
-Oui répondit Rogue d'un voix aussi ferme que possible, relevant la tête et écartant les mèches de cheveux noirs qui cachaient son visage d'un geste empressé. _

_C'était une manière habile d'apprendre s'il était sang-de-bourbe ou non, songea Lucius. _

_En effet, un simple enfant de moldu aurait-il cherché à mentir sans savoir de quelle façon étaient-ils parfois considérés...On pouvait donc penser qu'il avait dit la vérité..d'autant plus que le nom de Rogue rappelait vaguement quelque chose au jeune garçon blond. _

_Sokar poursuivait la conversation avec toujours ce ton décontracté et sympathique, peu courant chez la maison vert et argent. _

_-Tu dois alors être content d'être enfin à Poudlard, c'est sans doute l'une des meilleurs écoles de magie au monde!  
- Oui, ça fait longtemps que je veux y aller, fit Sévérus. Disant cela, ses yeux semblaient briller, traduisant son enthousiasme. Son regard croisa alors celui de Lucius. Ce dernier était malgré tout intrigué par le nouvel arrivant, qui contrairement aux habituels premières années, ne se répandait pas en bavardages futiles et rires idiots (et oui cela arrivait même dans sa maison!)_

_Constatant l'échange visuel, Sokar prit le jeune Malefoy par l'épaule ,et dit alors avec un ton soudainement grandiloquent: _

_-Cher Sévérus, j'ai l'immense honneur de te présenter le blondinet à mes côtés, qui n'est autre que Lucius Malefoy! Si il y a quelqu'un à connaître ici, c'est bien lui! _

_La famille Malefoy était connue depuis de nombreux siècles déjà dans le milieu sorcier...Rogue lui jeta un regard qui se voulait plein d'assurance, mais malgré ses efforts pendant qu'il l'observait, une lueur d'inquiétude persistait. _

C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, bien qu'avec leurs caractères respectifs, ils n'étaient bien entendu pas devenus amis du jour au lendemain. Il fallait avouer que Sévérus était plutôt réservé, voir même renfermé, et en même temps avide de savoir. Ce qui lui avait d'emblée collé une réputation de rat de bibliothèque peu flatteuse. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, la plupart de ses camarades de classe l'ignorait, méprisant le simple fait qu'il soit pauvre.

Cependant, au fil du temps, il avait démontré sa capacité à se défendre, subissant sans cesse les farces et autres mauvais tours d'un groupe de Griffondors, qui l'avaient prit en grippe on ne sait trop pourquoi. Lucius ne se souciait pas vraiment de ces histoires, tout au plus cela l'amusait lorsqu'on lui rapportait une anecdote concernant l'une des "rencontres" entre les antagonistes.

Il restait donc entouré la plupart du temps par sa cour, composé de maintes lèches bottes envoyés par leurs parents, afin de se se faire bien voir de la famille Malefoy.

Sokar cependant était l'un des seuls à ne pas ignorer Rogue. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas de la même année, cela lui arrivait parfois d'aller lui parler. Lucius n'avait jamais demandé quels étaient les sujets de leurs conversations, mais cela devait concerner quelque chose qui leur plaisait à tout deux. Parfois ils s'enflammaient, discutant sans doute d'une théorie de magie particulièrement complexe pour leurs âges...Alors que d'autres parlaient Quidditch, chiffons ou rapportaient ragots et autres rumeurs, ils semblaient se plaire à échafauder on ne sait quelles plans (mais c'était rare, l'un comme l'autre étant des étudiants sérieux prit par leurs études).

Une fois, Lucius les avaient d'ailleurs vu rire ensemble à la bibliothèque. La tête renversée en arrière, Sokar semblait la victime d'un fou rire, laissant ainsi voir ses dents blanches qui tranchaient avec sa peau dorée, ses yeux noisettes plissés, tandis que Sévérus était écroulé sur la table, ses cheveux noirs cachant à moitié son visage, ses épaules secoués d'un rire silencieux.

Un court instant il les avaient observé, et une soudaine tristesse s'était emparé de lui. L'apercevant, ils s'étaient interrompus brusquement. Rogue semblait gêné, tandis que Ankis lui avait fait signe de les rejoindre.

Quand il y repensait, c'était sans doute à partir de ce moment là qu'ils étaient devenus plus proches. Ankis faisant lui aussi parti des rares personnes que Lucius ne dédaignait pas, il avait fait un temps parti de leur groupe d'amis. Malgré tout, le petit brun restait très secret. On savait juste qu'il était d'origine égyptienne et qu'il descendait d'une grande famille de sorciers

Enfin, toujours était-il que l'amitié l'unissant à Sévérus s'était construite le long des années passées à Poudlard. Leur haine commune des Maraudeurs les avaient d'ailleurs bien rapprochés. Il est étonnant de voir à quel point avoir un ennemi commun peut unir deux êtres...Le brun ne pouvait évidemment que les détester, ce qui était plutôt compréhensible en vue de ce qu'ils lui faisaient continuellement subir.

Quant à Lucius, leur puérilité, leurs airs insouciants et leur innocence même le répugnait au plus haut point. En les voyant, on eut dit que rien ne pourraient jamais les atteindre, ce qui en soi était déjà profondément agaçant. Un seul trouvait plus ou moins grâce à ses yeux, c'était Lupin. Il semblait plus intelligent que les autres, ou du moins plus mature, et l'éclat triste qu'il décelait parfois dans son regard avait éveillé l'attention du blond.

Il s'était donc décidé à intervenir, ne supportant plus le caractère arrogant et supérieur de ces Griffondors, pourtant plus courant au sein de sa propre maison.

Peu à peu, cela avait contribué à tisser des liens entre les deux serpentards, qui fut le commencement d'une véritable amitié.

C'était amusant de voir comme tout lui revenait en mémoire à présent. Il avait totalement oublié Sokar depuis le temps. Il faut dire qu'après la septième année, il était accaparé par sa prochaine adhésion au seigneur des ténèbres, il n'avait pas revu le jeune égyptien.

Peut être était-il rentré dans son pays natal, à moins que, comme il en avait le projet, il ne soit parti en voyage à travers le monde. D'après ce dont Lucius se souvenait, Ankis Sokar désirait étudier les anciennes formes de magies, qu'elles soient curatives ou offensives... Quant à son but, il lui était inconnu. Il avait seulement eu la certitude, lorsque le jeune garçon lui en avait parlé, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple répertoire des formes de magies ancestrales, ni d'une simple étude visant à établir une sorte de généalogie de la magie actuelle, ou quoi que ce soit de ce goût là.

Non...pas avec la lueur présente dans ses yeux. Cependant, malgré l'apparente importance que revêtait ces recherches pour le sorcier, il n'avait pas jugé utile d'en révéler plus au blond.

Peut être que déjà le brun avait sentit, d'une manière instinctive ou non, le prochain pacte qu'allait accomplir Lucius, précipitant son destin de manière fort inconsidéré vers la mort et la barbarie. En ce cas, il avait été bien avisé de ne pas lui en faire part. Ou bien s'agissait-il d'un simple hasard ou manque de confiance...

De toute façon Malefoy ne le saurait jamais, tout comme il ne saurait jamais ce qui était advenu du beau jeune homme, ni de ses anciens camarades mangemorts...Certains étaient certes moins stupides que les autres, mais ce n'était certainement pas ça qui avait empêché leur capture. Ni leur mort d'ailleurs. Les nouveaux aurors formés ou adoptés par Dumbledore s'étaient en effet révélé particulièrement efficace...

A quoi bon s'en inquiéter, puisque de toute manière, il les rejoindrait bientôt?

Dans un élan soudain, il se leva, s'approchant des barreaux qui délimitaient son espace. Le gardien lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

-Excusez moi, je...

- Vous désirez quelque chose? demanda le gardien, conciliant. Lucius se ravisa finalement, jugeant cette demande un peu déplacé.

- Heu, non conclut-il. Il fit quelque pas à l'intérieur de sa cellule, puis s'allongea sur ce qui lui servait de lit, c'est-à dire une couchette assez basse, plutôt rudimentaire, mais qui n'était certainement pas la pire literie possible dans un lieu pareil. Il contempla d'un air absorbé le plafond décrépit et grisâtre. Quelque tâches d'humidité achevait le décor, rendant le lieu plutôt sinistre. Malgré son aversion pour les sorties lorsque le soleil tapait trop, il devait avouer qu'il aurait bien aimé revoir le ciel.

Un ciel aussi bleu que ces yeux... Il réprima un frisson et se dit qu'il ferait mieux de dormir un peu.

**OoOoOoO**

: et oui, il a apprit à être poli!! XD

Bon, cela m'ennuie, mais je crois que ce qui était censé être un one shot va se retrouver diviser en non pas un, ni deux mais bien trois voir quatre chapitres, désolé!

J'espère que vous avez aimez celui ci :)


End file.
